


Can't get it Down

by TatsusFineAss



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College AU, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Student AU, boyfriend - Freeform, passionate kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss
Summary: This is pretty much pure, self indulgent porn. Naruto and Sasuke College AU, where Sasuke goes to his boyfriends house to release the stress and frustration he has from studying so much.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Can't get it Down

‘Fuck, I hate this.’

Sasuke lay spread out, arms and legs stretched outwards on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been there for over an hour, trying to get to sleep. He was up early the next morning to continue studying for his exams. It was the last week before finals, and he had written out a vigorous studying system which required him to wake up at 5AM for optimal learning, after all, the university library was always empty at that time. He could easily get to campus for 5:30, get his coffee from the vending machine, and get to work. 

But he couldn’t sleep at all, for one big, obvious reason.

He was horny.

Turning his head around, to check the time, the clock read 11:37PM, he let out a sigh. 

‘It’s been more than an hour now...why won’t it go down…?’ 

Looking back down at the tent that had formed in his pants, he was rock solid. 

‘Now isn’t the time!’ 

He lightly flicked at the hard flesh in his pants, and began thinking about things to get rid of the problem once again.

‘Think about...think about that time...you saw Itachi bite into a whole ass block of cheese out the fridge, and put it back. That’s disgusting. Then the next day, we all had cheese with our lunch, and how you couldn’t eat it because all you thought about was your rancid brother chomping down on it…’ 

He looked down at his pants again.

‘Nope...still hard.’ 

‘Okay, okay. Think about when Kiba got drunk at that stupid party, and took off his boxers, and how no one could even see his junk it was so full of pubic hair. That’s got to be gross, doesn’t he ever trim it down?’ 

Once more, he took a glance down.

‘Fuck! Why won’t it go away!’ 

Of course, most normal 21 year olds would just, jerk one off. But Sasuke, for some reason, hated masturbating. He could never focus on perverted thoughts, and his mind would wander, making him ejaculate just as his mind switched to something totally not okay to cum over. No, the only time he liked pleasure, was when he was at his boyfriends house, and that was pretty impossible that night. For one, Sasuke had banned them from seeing for the week leading up to finals so he could use up all his time for revision, and his boyfriend was busy working overtime. 

He checked the time once more.

‘It’s 11:52. Naruto should be almost finished work...he’ll be home in the next half hour, probably.’ 

Sighing, and turning around to cuddle into his pillow, Sasuke made one last attempt to get rid of that aggravating boner he had.

‘Okay. Think really hard. Remember that time Sakura and Ino were chasing each other during induction week? Sakura fell over and her knees literally crushed your dick. You were in pain for the rest of the day, and she had to buy you coffee for the next two weeks to apologise. Remember the pain? Think about that.’ 

He could feel the erection still pressed up against his leg. 

“Fuck!” he complained loudly.

He heard a knock against his wall.

“Shut up.” His brothers voice yelled from the next room.

“No! I’m pissed off Itachi.”

Sasuke could just picture Itachi, sitting butt naked, playing video games right against the wall next to him. That’s what he did during the evenings. He heard Itachi take a bite out of something.

“Why’s that?” his voice was muffled with the food in his mouth.

‘Obviously can’t tell him why.’ 

“I can’t sleep.” 

There was a brief silence as Itachi took a sip of his energy drink.

“Wanna come through and hang out?” 

Sasuke sat up in his bed, looking down at the hard on that was proudly standing tall between his legs.

‘I can’t let Itachi see this. He’ll make fun of me for months.’ 

Finally, he grabbed his phone. He went right to his contacts, and clicked on the endearing name he had written in his phone for his boyfriend. 

“Calling ‘Dumbass’” the phone screen read.

“Maybe later, I’m going for a walk,” Sasuke shouted, putting the phone up to his ear. 

It took a moment before the other end picked up.

“Sasuke! What’s up? I thought you didn’t wanna talk until after exams?” 

Clicking his tongue, Sasuke kept his voice down so Itachi wouldn’t hear. He hadn’t come out to his family yet, and he didn’t want to just then.

“Naruto? Can I come over?”

The sound of Naruto’s coworkers locking up and saying goodnight to each other could be heard. “Huh? Come over? What, now?” 

“Yeah,” Sasuke tried to ensure his voice didn’t seem too needy. But the sound of his boyfriends voice was making him twitch with excitement between the thighs.

“...hang on! This is a trap, isn’t it?” Naruto sounded pretty damn sure of himself with this statement, but Sasuke hadn’t a clue what he was going on about.

“Huh?! A trap? What do you mean?”

Naruto’s loud and grunty laugh was so noisy over the phone, that Sasuke had to move it away from his ear. 

“You’re just testing me! If I agree to meet you, you’re gonna shout at me and say ‘I told you we couldn’t see each other! This just proves you never listen to me!’ Huh? Well you failed! I listened to every word you said! About not seeing, about how your going back home over winter break…” 

Immediately putting the phone back to his ear, Sasuke scoffed. “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m literally in my home right now. We are from the same place! How can I be going home during winter?” 

He heard Naruto breathing deeply, his brain clearly searching for some more bullshit to help his sentences make more sense. In the background, he heard the cars drive past him as he was walking home.

“Oh - well, yeah. Maybe that second part was someone else. But I listened to you before, and I know you’re busy studying, and so! I’m not falling for your trap. Nope.” 

Rubbing at his eyes, Sasuke felt his stomach sink. His boyfriend was really...really stupid. The one time, the single, only time he had ever listened to him, it had to be this time. It was embarrassing enough for Sasuke to ask to come over to Naruto’s, as it was often the case that the blue eyed idiot was the one begging for the other to come over, but for him to go back on his command like that simply because of a boner.

But he couldn’t back down now. He had to go over to his place.

Bringing the phone as close as possible, and keeping his voice as quiet as could be, Sasuke closed his eyes in defeat.

“No, Naruto...this isn’t a trap. I really…” his knees began to rub together, “...really need to come over.” 

The sound of Naruto stepping loudly up the steps to his one bedroom apartment indicated he was almost home. The fidgeting around his pocket for his keys, the various sounds his boyfriend made as he questioned whether or not he left them at work.

“Huh? You really wanna come over? You promise this isn’t a trap?” Naruto asked, his phone balanced between his shoulder and cheek as he used both hands to search for his keys.

“Yeah…”

“Did something happen? You didn’t see Itachi eat the cheese again and have an argument, right?” 

“No I…” Sasuke’s fingers clenched tightly, biting his lip.

“Gottcha!” Naruto exclaimed, clicking his door open and mumbling to himself that the door was unlocked anyway because he had forgotten to lock it up earlier.

“I’m just...really horny.” 

There, he said it.

‘How fucking embarrassing!’

Now in his house and switching all the lights on, Naruto’s eyes widened and his ears perked up immediately. 

“You what…?” 

Sasuke could imagine the innocent, simple expression Naruto had on his face. It was his silliness and somewhat empty headedness that was his most charming feature, at least to Sasuke. The complete inability to read situations and read between the lines was adorable, and it always made Sasuke’s toes curl when Naruto switched from that childish and foolish appearance into something a lot more...animalistic. 

“I’m...I really can’t sleep, I’m really hard right now so...please can I come over…? I really need you.” 

With his entire face now frozen in a bright red blush, Naruto gulped and nodded. He wasn’t used to Sasuke asking for sex, ever. He was always the one initiating their physical relationship.

“S-sure! Yes! You can absolutely come over! Come over right now! The door’s unlocked. Stay the night if you need to, you still have clothes left over here from last time.” 

Standing up, Sasuke agreed, shutting off the call and packing his bag. 

Underwear...toothbrush...phone charger…

He looked at the pack of condoms in his drawer. 

‘He absolutely will not have condoms at his place,’ he thought to himself, so in they went as well. Once he was packed and had changed from his pajama top into a sweater, and from his pajama bottoms into some shorts, he grabbed his house keys and went to the front door, slipping his shoes on.

“Itachi! I’m going to Naruto’s. I won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

His brother’s fingers were busy pressing away at buttons, while occasionally reaching over and taking handfuls of popcorn and piling into his mouth.

“You two gonna fuck?” 

With his hand on the door handle, Sasuke nearly growled. 

“N-No! We’re gonna...study! Together! He needs help with studying.”

He heard Itachi slurp at his energy drink once more.

“Doesn’t Naruto study politics?” 

“Yeah, so?”

“Don’t you study forensic science?” 

“Yeah, so?” Sasuke’s voice was sounding increasingly impatient.

Itachi, now with a deep grin on his face, gave up. 

“Alright. Well, have fun ‘studying.’ I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Clicking his tongue, Sasuke locked the door on his way out. It was only a twenty minute walk to Naruto’s, but he knew he’d want to shower and at least clean his bedroom before Sasuke came over. Normally, Naruto’s room was a total state, shit all over the place, socks, underwear, toothbrushes...everything was on the floor. But when Sasuke went over regularly, he was forced into cleaning up. 

So, to give his boyfriend plenty time for cleaning himself and the bed, Sasuke walked nice and slowly.

_________________________________________________________________________

When the door to his apartment opened, Naruto had just finished drying himself off from the shower, and was busy stuffing all the random crap he had collected on his bedroom floor into the closet. Hearing the door close behind his boyfriend, he stepped out into the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. It was so unusual for Sasuke to ask to do anything, so he wasn’t too sure what to do. But whatever the case, he was glad they could spend the night together.

Rubbing his knees together once he took off his shoes, Sasuke wandered over, thumping his forehead on Naruto’s shoulder. Their height was pretty much the same, so he did need to bend down, but he didn’t mind, as he was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes.

“O-oi, Sasuke,” Naruto wrapped an arm around him, his hand reaching up to rub and scratch at the back of his boyfriends thick, black, and now bed messy hair. “You really surprised me…”

Sasuke hadn’t seen Naruto in over two weeks, and just smelling the familiar smell of the shower gel he used was getting him worked up. His erection which had been building up in anticipation as he walked there, was now pressed right up against Naruto’s hip bone, and the warmth coming from him was making his mind go a little fuzzy.

“Yeah...Sorry...but I can’t help it right now. I might be a little selfish tonight…” his voice was becoming raspy, a clear sign that he was losing himself, ever so slightly. 

Smiling, Naruto thought of a great idea. He’d never heard Sasuke ask for it before, and so then and there was the perfect chance. He wanted to hear those words come from his boyfriends mouth. 

“Well I, kinda forgot what you asked me on the phone. Would you mind telling me again what you want?” 

Groaning and pressing his forehead harder against his boyfriend, causing Naruto’s back to be pushed against the wall, Sasuke’s blush was intensifying, and his hunger was getting a little too strong. 

“Don’t...don’t make me say it…” This whole situation was embarrassing.

Softly tugging at the bright red ears on his boyfriends head, Naruto couldn’t help but beam with enjoyment.

“I won’t know what to do unless you tell me, Sasuke.”

Sighing, and squeezing his eyes shut, Sasuke cleared his throat.

“I want you to...mess me up. With this...big thing…” he said, as his hand reached down and grabbed at the softness inside Naruto’s boxers. 

Hearing those words, Naruto completely snapped. The complete rarity of Sasuke asking such a thing, a flip in his brain switched. With little effort, he grabbed his boyfriend around the waist and flung him over his shoulder, turning around and bringing him into the bedroom. Luckily, he had finished cleaning up, so the bed was completely empty apart from the sheets which were half hanging off in a bundle. 

Placing Sasuke down on his back, Naruto scrambled on top, both hands at the side of his boyfriends face, balancing himself on his knees. He couldn’t help but look down at the gorgeous boy beneath him, who was producing a somewhat embarrassed and bashful scowl. 

“Don’t just look at me idiot,” Sasuke said, his eyes stuck looking right up at the boy above him.

“I can’t help but look at you,” Naruto’s facial expression looked pretty serious. He looked as if he was trying to solve a difficult equation, his eyes half closed, his eyebrows slanted. “You’re too beautiful not to stare at.” He was taking in everything that was in front of him. The cute redness of his face and ears, those dark lashes fluttering with each blink, the grumpy frown of his mouth which ever so slightly trembled with a sexual hunger. 

With the fire burning up between his legs, Sasuke’s cheeks flushed with pink, and he covered his eyes with the back of his arm, using the other hand to lightly smack Naruto in the face.

“Sh-shut up. What’s with that? Are you gonna take my clothes off or what?” 

Coming to his senses, Naruto gulped down. He sat up, his hands running up along the soft, pale stomach, ribcage, and chest beneath him, sliding up the black t-shirt Sasuke had flung on just half an hour prior. Slipping it up along his stretched up arms and letting it fall to the floor, Naruto bent down, allowing their lips to connect. It was the middle of May, and even at this time of night, the heat and humidity was wafting through the open window, the sounds of their kissing mixing with the few cars that were quietly driving past Naruto’s bedroom. 

Sasuke’s mouth opened up, giving permission for his boyfriend’s tongue to slip inside, as his lips moved their way to kiss and pull at the others. Reaching a hand to grip the side of Sasuke’s head, his fingers entangled with his jet black hair, Naruto’s other hand worked its way to pinch the small pinkness of his boyfriends nipple. His chest was always sensitive, and the roughness that Naruto put into his squeezing made Sasuke’s erection jerk upwards, an obvious wetness forming in his boxers where the tip was oozing out with excitement. 

Becoming impatient, Sasuke’s hands immediately rummaged around for the thing he wanted the most right there and then - the growing thickness inside his boyfriends boxers. Both hands wrapped around it, feeling it swell up at his touch, as he arched his back and pushed his chest out.

“Take these off…” he murmured, his fingers stretching the front of Naruto’s boxers and pulling them down. 

Rubbing the sweat that had began to accumulate on his forehead, Naruto clumsily stepped out of his underwear, the erection that had been building up springing out and slapping against his stomach. At the sight of exactly what he wanted, Sasuke’s hands reached outwards, giving the thickness a few gentle strokes.

“You want it?” Naruto’s hand began to stroke Sasuke’s forehead.

“Sit down, let me blow you,” with his voice lowering and becoming strained, Sasuke sat himself up, and, once Naruto had obeyed his request, bending down on all fours on the bed, he opened up his mouth, encapsulating his boyfriends length inside. With the hot wetness from inside Sasuke’s mouth sliding around his dick, his tongue wrapping around it, eating up each inch bit by bit, the tip hitting the back of his throat, Naruto’s head fell back as he let out a deep and vivid moan. 

Reaching out a hand, he began to tenderly rub at his boyfriends cheek, feeling his cock rub and press against his hand from the inside was something so intensely erotic to him that he couldn’t help but wince and let out a deep, hot sigh. 

“You must be really feeling it tonight huh…? You hardly ever blow me,” Naruto mumbled, his head throwing back one again as Sasuke stuffed every inch inside his mouth, his throat opening up as he guzzled down. Letting everything out with a pop, Sasuke smacked his lips together, both of his hands scrambling to stroke at both of their erections. 

“Don’t talk shit, I do it all the time,” Sasuke complained, his tongue running up along from the base to the tip of his boyfriends length, his glazed and fuzzy eyes staring dreamily up at the boy he so hungrily wanted.

Seeing that look in his boyfriends eyes, matched with the image of him rubbing himself off as he sucked on him, Naruto gulped down, running an arm over his forehead to clear more sweat away. This was so...unusual. The fact Sasuke was requesting this, that hazy look he gave off, it was so...enticing. 

As Sasuke opened his mouth once again, his tongue sticking out to fit his boyfriends hardness back inside, Naruto’s hand began to gently guide the pace that he was moving at, his hands holding onto his boyfriends cheek, directing his movements to go a little faster. 

“Hey - don’t look away from me…” he said, his pinky pushing up against Sasuke’s chin so he could look him in the eye. “Look at me when you’re sucking me off.” 

At this command, the pinkness on Sasuke’s cheeks turned red, his eyes struggling to keep their gaze as his mouth slid along his boyfriends erection, as the slurping noises from all of the saliva an the occasional gagging sounds as Naruto buried deeper into his throat filled the room.

With the clouded and hungry look in Sasuke’s eyes, Naruto could feel his climax coming sooner than he had wanted. 

“Oi...Sasuke,” he said as he moved his boyfriends face off from his erection, letting it smack against his stomach once more. “I don’t wanna be the only one feeling good.” Laying down completely on his back, Naruto’s hands gestured for Sasuke to come closer. 

“Come sit on my face,” he said, his mouth opening up, tongue sticking out, inviting the other boy to sit on top. 

Crawling over, Sasuke used two fingers to press his cock downwards, hitting it against the pink wet tongue beneath him.

“I wanna...fuck your face…” he said, a few stray droplets of his clear excitement dripping down onto Naruto’s lips. 

Gripping both hands onto the thick plumpness of his boyfriends buttcheeks, Naruto stretched his tongue out more, licking off the liquid that had dribbled onto his mouth. 

“Put it in,” he was just able to say before Sasuke pushed forward, his length entering inside. Luckily, Naruto’s gag reflex was pretty much none existent, and Sasuke’s size was not as girthy as the his, so there was no choking or discomfort involved. Instead, with his eyes half closed, Naruto took every inch inside his mouth with ease, sucking it up, guzzling it deeper to the back of his throat. 

Naruto always thought he wasn’t much good at this whole sex stuff. He wasn’t sure if what he did was any good, as Sasuke hardly gave much feedback. In addition, he had only had one sexual partner in his life, which was his boyfriend who was currently thrusting his hips awkwardly into his mouth as he panted, in a frenzy. But, although he wasn’t sure what he was doing half the time, he still tried his best to give what the other wanted. Whatever Sasuke wanted, Naruto would give it to him in excess, fulfilling each and every request he made. 

As his mouth wrapped around the short but thick erection, his fingers wriggled their way to find the small, pink puckered flesh in between the chubbiness of his boyfriends cheeks. Feeling the warmth come from his entrance, Naruto’s own stiffness twitched with anticipation. 

Sasuke’s hips immediately stopped thrusting, his cock popping out of his boyfriends mouth with small strings of saliva and precum attached. His mind was getting slowly heavier and heavier, and he was aware just how much he was losing it. He couldn’t take it anymore.

Crawling onto his knees and letting his chest and face fall flush against the bed, Sasuke pressed his ass up into the air, spreading his legs just enough to expose his most sensitive place. His breathing was becoming louder, the slight pants leaving his lips as his cock twitched and trembled, indicating he was going to be very close to coming soon. 

“Put it in…” his ears were bright red with embarrassment, but he couldn’t care about that anymore. “The condoms are in my bag...hurry up and put it in…” 

Gulping down hard, Naruto nodded. He wanted to take a video of Sasuke right there and then. It was so...rare for Sasuke to be this emotive in bed. It was so incredibly enticing that he’d be jerking off to the memories of this night for months to come. 

Searching around Sasuke’s bag, he pressed open the box of condoms he found, ripping one off the pack, tearing it open, and positioned himself just behind his boyfriend. As his eyes focused on how much Sasuke’s hole was opening and closing with anticipation, he struggled to slip the condom on. Sasuke was used to waiting as Naruto figured out which way the condom was meant to go on, as his hands muddled up trying to peel it on. But this time, it felt too long. 

Finally getting it on, Naruto reached for his drawer, removing the lube and lathering it on both his erection and the entrance he was able to slide into, the coldness of the sticky liquid making them both shiver. 

“You sure I can just go in…? You don’t need any preparation?”

Shaking his head and burying it into the pillow, Sasuke pressed his ass closer and higher up into the air, encouraging his boyfriend to go in already. 

“I’ll be fine...just…fuck me already…” 

While his hole wrapped around every inch as Naruto slipped inside as slowly as he could, Sasuke’s voice got louder and louder, from a low moan into a hungry yelp. Once he was fully filled up, the short bushy pubic hair of his boyfriends hitting the sides of his cheeks, Sasuke could feel the hot dribble of precome mess up the bed sheets below. 

Closing his eyes and focusing as hard as he could, Naruto ensured he didn’t blindly move his hips just yet. He needed to give Sasuke time to get used to the feeling of being stretched out, especially since he had not had any prior preparations. If he moved the way his mind was telling him to, he’d break him, but the mushy feeling surrounding him so tightly was enough to make him break out in a hot sweat. 

Swallowing the saliva that was gathering in the back of his throat, Sasuke’s grip tightened on the pillow, spreading his legs ever so slightly.

“You can move now…”

Rubbing the moisture from his forehead, Naruto obeyed. Pulling himself back until he was about to fall out, he thrust back inside, his hands grabbing at Sasuke’s hips, pushing them onto his erection, syncing up their movements. Having been in a relationship for two years, Naruto knew exactly where his lover liked it. Making sure he hit that precious spot over and over again, hearing those muffled cries and moans and gulps as Sasuke bit onto the pillow below, finally feeling the excitement he had needed. 

Giving his boyfriend a gentle spank against the thickness of his right cheek, Naruto’s other hand reached over, softly taking a hold of the black messy hair below and giving it a yank, pulling Sasuke’s head up. Seeing a glimpse of his lovers eyes, the haziness, the misty expression on his face, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was pretty out of it. There was little left of his consciousness - all that was there was the pure, unedited lust that he was feeling right then and there. 

“Sasuke…” his voice was becoming groany, “don’t moan into the pillow...I wanna hear you.” 

Choking on his shyness, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. 

“But...the neighbours…” 

“Don’t worry about them...I want to hear just how much you like it…” 

It was only a few moments later, when Sasuke was on his back, arched all the way up as his legs shook around his boyfriends waist, commanding Naruto to go faster and harder, that they both were able to release their excitement. Gripping onto the bed sheets from behind him, Sasuke’s mouth gaped open, his head slung back, Sasuke could feel his climax about to spill out. 

“I’m close...N-Naruto! Faster…!” 

Naruto, with wetness gripping down his bac and face as he panted, taking in the lustful sight below him, was barely holding onto coming any second. 

“You look a fucking mess Sasuke…” he sighed, staring at the open mouth and gorgeously blank eyes his boyfriend had as he smashed into the melty, gooey insides. “And you’re sucking me in so tight...does it feel good?”

Sasuke nodded, the pathetically erotic face he was pulling was really tugging at Naruto’s heart strings.

“You - it feels so hot inside…”

His right hand now beginning to gently pump at the stiffness between his legs, Sasuke’s left reached for Naruto’s hair, tugging on it, indicating he wanted to kiss. 

Giving his boyfriend what he wanted as always, Naruto bent down, their tongues interlocking together, their saliva mixing between the rough and messy slapping of Naruto’s hips. 

“I’m coming…” Sasuke finally sighed, his head once again throwing back into the sheets, his hair covering the redness of his cheeks as his fingers wrapped around his boyfriends neck.

“Don’t stop...give it...deeper.”

Completely giving into every request, Naruto pressed himself as deep as he could.

“F-faster…!” 

The tightness around him and the cries of his boyfriend were becoming far too much.

“S-Sasuke! You’re being such a selfish boy tonight…” 

As his eyes rolled to the back of his head, Sasuke’s hand furiously rubbed at his hard on.

“Yeah but -” his toes curled, he could feel it coming, - “you give it to me anyway...just the way I like it…” 

Seeing the whiteness pour out of his boyfriends cock, the sticky liquid filling up his belly button and spraying up onto his chest, Naruto finally released his own climax, burying deep inside instinctively as his eyes roamed at the hot, exhausted, messy boy beneath him. 

_________________________________________________________________________

“Stop playing with that and throw it away!” Sasuke said, rubbing his wet hair with the towel as he stepped out of the shower. Naruto, who was sitting cross legged on the bed, was staring at the tied up condom full of his come, bouncing it around.

“I’m just thinking that I have a really high sperm count, don’t you think?” 

Throwing the towel at his stupid idiot of a boyfriend, Sasuke switched the light off. 

“Shut up! Who cares about that? I’ve never thought about how much sperm I have. You’re so weird.” 

Chucking the condom into the bin beside his bed, Naruto lay down on his back, his arm stretched out. That was an invitation for Sasuke to crawl into the bed beside him, and bury his head into his neck, which he did, right after he covered them with the blankets. A few moments of silence passed as Sasuke closed his eyes, cuddling up to the warmth of his lover, Naruto’s hands rubbing small circles in the back of his head.

“That was really hot,” Naruto spoke up, just as Sasuke was drifting off into a sleep. 

“Yeah…” 

“But it’s a good thing you always make me wear condoms.” 

Stretching his leg over the other, Sasuke snuggled in closer. 

“Why’s that?” 

Naruto turned his head around to give his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead. He closed his own eyes, and felt the heaviness of sleep set in.

“You know. I cum so much and, we’re not ready for a baby just yet. Not until you graduate.”

Feeling the hands of sleep gently stroke at his mind, Sasuke took in what the other said, not thinking too much of it. 

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, his mouth agape in astonishment.

“B-baby!? Naruto! I - you’re kidding, right?” 

Naruto was already asleep, saliva gathering at the corner of his mouth as the deep grumbles of his snoring began to seep out his nose.

“I - I can’t get pregnant Naruto!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naruto fic! I took a break from the SnK one to write this. I had mega writers block with this so I apologise if it sucks, it took me a good week or so to write. I'm gonna work on my next chapter of the Erwin x Levi fic though, and then maybe try a MP100 one shot :) 
> 
> Hope you like it guys! <3


End file.
